


Happy New Year!

by halethesourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little musing for the new year. Stiles and Derek at a party on New Year. (First Kiss) Sterek relationship. Have a good year! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

"It's nearly New Year, Derek!"

Stiles was hopping up and down from one leg to the other in the living room of Lydia's house. She had thrown a party and invited everyone and had insisted for Derek to come aswell. Derek had looked his normal grumpy self but Stiles had convinced him to go by his consistent nagging.

"So it is." Derek replied, watching Stiles to make sure he didn't topple over. He was prone to do that when he got over excited.

"Why aren't you more excited?" Stiles beamed down at him whilst finishing off his drink.

Derek stood up; "Another?" he asked whilst taking Stiles red solo cup from his hand.

Stiles nodded eagerly and followed Derek to the busy kitchen where they filled there cups and headed toward the pool out back.

"So, who do you plan on kissing?"

Derek frowned and looked at Stiles who looked more sober than a few moments before.

"What do you mean?"

"For new year, people always kiss when it's new year." Stiles finished lamely and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Um. No one, I guess." Derek said, still eyeing Stiles who was now shifting nervously.

"Oh." Stiles replied and looked away.

Derek was going to leave it and change the subject but he couldn't, something was going on.

"Stiles?" Derek inquired.

"Yep?" Stiles said without looking at him.

Derek frowned and stared at the younger boy; if it had been reading the signals correctly, and he had, then he would assume Stiles was trying to tell him something. Maybe that he wanted to kiss him.

Derek had to admit he wasn't opposed to the idea, actually he'd never really thought about all that much before and now that he was he couldn't get the idea out of his head. He wanted to press his lips against the smaller boy's plump ones and taste that exquisite mouth that Stiles always used too much.

Derek was shook from his thoughts when everyone around him started bellowing out numbers.

TEN,

NINE,

Derek looked over at Stiles, who was of course shouting the loudest, his cheeks stained a bit red from the alcohol and the breeze outside.

EIGHT,

SEVEN,

Derek took a step toward Stiles so they were inches apart and breathed deeply when the scent of the other boy filled his senses. It was divine.

SIX,

FIVE,

Derek watched as Stiles turned towards him with wide eyes and a face that was split in a big grin as he counted down the numbers.

FOUR,

THREE,

Derek stepped closer, close enough that he heard the sharp intake of breath that came from Stiles, who only now seemed to realise how close Derek was. Derek had a flash of doubt, hoping he hadn't read the signals wrong but he could hear Stiles heart beat rise.

TWO,

ONE,

There was loud cheering coming from all directions. Derek placed his hand on the bottom of Stiles chin and titled it up slightly as he leaned forward and placed his lips softly against his.

Stiles was frozen at first and then his mouth was suddenly moving and Derek's was moving too and they were pushing against each other and Derek felt Stiles hands move to his shoulders. Derek poked his tongue out and prodded as Stile's lips until the boy let them fall open and Derek could taste the inside of Stiles mouth. He heard a soft moan fall from the boy's lips and tried not to smirk in triumph.

They finally broke apart, Stiles beaming even more than before and it made Derek smile. The other's boy's lips were red from kissing and Derek liked that look on him.

Stiles suddenly hugged him and Derek slowly wrapped his arms around his lithe waist.

"Happy New Year." Stiles whispered in his ear.

"Happy New Year." Derek said back.


End file.
